The present invention relates to a covering developed as closure for infusion bottles or the like, which has a cap adapted to be flanged at its lower edge on the neck of the bottle, the cap having a hole in its cover for the forming of a puncture region.
A closure of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,754. The cap, which is substantially of cup shape, serves to hold a stopper which closes the mouth of the bottle. The stopper rests via a peripheral annular flange on the front surface of the mouth of the bottle neck. In this case, the top of the cap, which has a central hole, extends over the top of the stopper while the radially inwardly flanged lower edge of the cap grips in fastening manner behind a collar which is formed on the outside of the region of the mouth of the neck of the bottle. A top cap is furthermore associated with this closure. In this way, contamination of the stopper which consists, for instance, of rubber is avoided. Such a top cap consists of plastic, while the flangeable material of the cap consists of plastically deformable metal. The cap is anchored by undergripping in the region of the rim of the hole. It is removed in order to puncture the stopper, for instance by means of an injection needle. The manufacture of such a closure is relatively expensive and, in the event of proper waste disposal, results in three types of material.